world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
111113-Beau-Tlaloc
chessAficionado CA began pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 15:52 -- 03:52 CA: Tlaloc... 03:52 GT: Uh... 03:53 GT: Hello Beau 03:53 CA: What are you planning... 03:53 GT: You know huh 03:53 CA: Doir told me everything... 03:53 GT: That Doir guy can xuck a fat one 03:54 GT: Wax I that obvioux? 03:54 CA: Pretty much yeah... 03:54 GT: Lixten Beau 03:54 GT: I'm going to be honext 03:54 GT: I wax going to kill you 03:55 GT: I wax really mad and hurt and mexxed up 03:55 CA: Like wise... 03:55 GT: You... were? 03:55 CA: Not mad or hurt... 03:55 CA: but mixed up... 03:55 CA: OH NO... 03:55 CA: I see what you're doing mister... 03:56 CA: Trying to rebuild bridges?... 03:56 GT: Kinda 03:56 GT: I mean 03:56 GT: I realized how xtupid I wax 03:56 GT: I wax letting my emotionx get the better of me 03:56 GT: Very un-kingly behavior 03:57 GT: But Joxxik alxo told me that going through with thix would be a bad idea 03:58 GT: And I mean, I kept telling myxelf I wanted to kill you and be all badaxx and xhit, but deep down, I didn't want to 03:59 GT: And I guexx I told everyone elxe when I wax mad and DID want to do it, but after I cooled off a bit, I felt like I xtill had to go through with it 03:59 GT: Or look really dumb, even though I didn't want to 04:00 CA: mhmm... 04:00 CA: Tlaloc that is REALLY sweet... 04:00 GT: You don't fucking belive me 04:01 GT: 8:( 04:01 CA: Oh no, I can tell... 04:01 CA: This is genuine... 04:01 GT: Beau you don't even underxtand what you did to me 04:01 GT: I had no genuine friendx 04:01 CA: do you understand what you did to me?... 04:02 GT: No, honextly 04:02 GT: Pleaxe tell me 04:04 CA: Well, for one, you apparantly thought of our relationship of something that was their for you, like I was your possesion ... 04:04 CA: and when that was taken away, you threw a tantrum... 04:05 GT: I wax xad becauxe you dumped me that'x true 04:05 CA: You planned my murder... 04:05 GT: I wax ANGRY becauxe you were uxing me ax an information mine 04:05 CA: ... 04:05 CA: oh... 04:05 CA: my... 04:05 CA: FUCKING... 04:05 CA: god... 04:05 CA: IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT I WAS DOING... 04:06 GT: I know you were doing it 04:06 CA: Oh poor, sweet, innocent, tlaloc... 04:06 GT: You think I'm xtupid 04:06 GT: You think you're waaay xmarter than me, and you probably are 04:06 CA: Yes, I did ask you for information, but you did the same, abiet in a less effective manner... 04:07 CA: But I did feel genuine love for you... 04:07 CA: it just became apparant that we weren't ment for eachother... 04:15 GT: Beau, I never intended to uxe you for information 04:15 GT: I don't give a xhit about that 04:15 GT: And... you did like me? 04:15 CA: yes I did... 04:16 GT: What? 04:16 CA: do not assume that my feelings for you served the sole purpose of getting information... 04:16 CA: I'm not that heartless... 04:17 GT: That'x not how it workx 04:17 CA: Then please explain... 04:17 GT: You can't be in a relationxhip half for love and half for finding a way to defeat my xpeciex later on 04:18 CA: and who said that was my purpose... 04:18 CA: you seem to be basing my character almost entirely on assumptions... 04:18 GT: What elxe would you uxe the information for? And... why did you break it off when you didn't need me anymore? 04:19 GT: 8:( 04:19 CA: What did I ask you about tlaloc?... 04:19 CA: What exact information did I request of you... 04:19 CA: so far I recall... 04:19 CA: 1) hemospectrums... 04:19 CA: 2) quadrants... 04:20 CA: and I think I gave you some advice to be a better asset to your teammates... 04:20 GT: Why do you alwayx think like that? 04:20 CA: I never broke it off because I didn't need you... 04:20 GT: Axxetx and xtrategiex and planx 04:21 GT: Can't people juxt be people? Not peicex to be uxed in a game 04:21 CA: I guess it is how my brain is hardwired that way... 04:22 CA: I am not heartless tlaloc... 04:22 CA: I do not treat anyone like pieces of a game... 04:23 GT: That'x what I felt like 04:23 GT: I'm xorry if I wax wrong 04:23 CA: then why didn't you say... 04:23 GT: Becauxe I didn't know about the whole thing until after it wax over! 04:23 GT: It flew right over my head 04:24 CA: as do many things apparantly... 04:24 GT: Ugh I'm xuch an idiot and you're xo xmart and it'x intimidating and I don't know if you're lying or not 04:26 CA: For all you know I could be doing bith, or neither... 04:26 CA: *both... 04:26 GT: I know 04:27 CA: That is my internal struggle... 04:28 GT: What ix? 04:28 CA: perhaps as a heir of light I can shine a light on this when I can become a better person... 04:30 GT: Why did you break it off then? 04:30 GT: I juxt... 04:31 GT: My entire kingdom wax dextroyed right then and I wax a little high xtrung 04:35 CA: Tlaloc Zapote, you can layer on all the sweet lies and happy truths... 04:36 GT: I'm not lying Beau 04:36 CA: but you've still done some bad things... 04:36 GT: I'm horrible at lying 04:36 CA: I am aware... 04:36 GT: What bad thingx? 04:37 CA: although you tried to apologize, you still planned my assassanation... 04:38 GT: I underxtand 04:39 GT: But I mean 04:39 GT: I didn't 04:39 CA: Just the mention can have unintended consequences... 04:39 CA: There are people who may be reading this log]... 04:40 CA: And they may take what you say to heart... 04:40 GT: What? 04:40 GT: Who? 04:40 CA: Jack, SO, RC, those people... 04:42 GT: Firxt of all 04:42 GT: How 04:42 CA: i don't know... 04:42 CA: magic... 04:42 GT: And xecondly, who ix thix Jack guy you guyx keep talking about? 04:42 GT: Ix he a Twink too? 04:43 GT: I know he'x bad for xome reaxon or other 04:44 CA: he is evil... 04:45 CA: that is all you need to know... 04:46 GT: And who carex if they know that I'm not going to murder you 04:46 CA: but they may... 04:47 GT: Beau, I'm really, really xorry 04:47 GT: But I had to tell you! 04:48 GT: I mean, if I didn't, you'd probably attack me on xight 04:48 CA: and I appreciate that Tlaloc... 04:49 CA: but I may have to think for a while before anything, since the rest of my team knows your plan too... 04:49 GT: No, that'x completely fine 04:49 GT: I mean, I did kinda threaten your life 04:50 GT: But uh, 04:50 GT: I think I xtill like you? I mean I'm kinda wary of getting very cloxe to you again 04:51 GT: But if you're xincere, I would be glad to um.... try again 04:51 CA: I am warning you right now... 04:51 CA: This is a path you have already trodden... 04:52 CA: and it did not have a desirable effect... 04:52 CA: but why am I not suprised... 04:52 GT: I wax a total axxhole 04:52 CA: after all all you want is my "dirty picx"... 04:52 GT: I'm xorry! 04:53 GT: I wax juxt... a little materialixtic 04:53 CA: good bye Tlaloc... 04:53 GT: nononononono 04:53 CA: I hope you mature before I hear from you again... 04:53 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 16:53 --